


"If I could ride a Bike"

by Cellybear666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Tried, I'm not good at tags, Kissing, Learning How to Ride a Bike, Light-Hearted, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, No Angst, No Smut, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Nothing but pure fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Tsukishima Kei, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shy, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Tsukishima is a big softie, Volleyball Dorks in Love, ennoshita chikara - Freeform, hand holding, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, lots of hugging, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, ryuunoske tanaka, shy yamaguchi, sorta - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, yamaguchi is precious, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellybear666/pseuds/Cellybear666
Summary: Just A cute slice of life moment (✿◠‿◠). Also Yams doesn't know how to ride a bike.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ* This is my first fic, on here at least, so please bear with me. There will probably;y be spelling and grammar mistakes, shockingly it's not my strong suite lol. !This was inspired from the song "If i could ride a bike" by-Chevy. Please check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFqaa2xALHA ! I also have a Haikyuu AMV/ edit to this song on my insta @cellybelly2000! Feel free to check that out too! (the edit itself has no correlation to this fic. just the song.)

-Part 1-

"Alright, great practice today everyone! Now with your vacation starting tomorrow, please use this time to practice. I don't care if it's by yourself or with someone. Practice is practice, and there's always time and room for improvement! We'll also have a practice match when you get back." Coach Ukai said before dismissing us.

After he was done talking we all rushed to clean the gym. We had a week-long vacation ahead of us, so we all wanted to get home to start it as soon as possible. After cleaning we all headed out saying our goodbyes. Me, Tsukki, and Hinata headed to the bike rack.

"Yamaguchi, did you ride with Tsukishima again?" Hinata asked.

"Um, Yea." I said slightly embarrassed

. "Why don't you ever ride yourself or at least take turns with Tsukishima?"

"Oh, well my bike is pretty beat-up and I don't have enough money yet to buy a new one. Also I don't live very far from Tsukki so he doesn't really mind. Right Tsukki?" Tsukishima just nodded.

"But Tsukishima, don't you ever get tired?"

"Look, what I decided to do with Yamaguchi is none of your business." Tsukki said with an annoyed voice. He was sitting on his bike with his arms resting on the handles, clearly ready to go. Hinata just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't mind him, he's just tired. We should get going." I said. I could feel the blood start to rush to my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Yea, I should get going too! We should meet up at some point during vacation and practice! I might be able to get Kageyama and some others to practice as well."

"That shouldn't be a problem! You have my number, just message me. I'll even try and drag cranky along." We both snickered. Tsukki just looked un-amused as usual.

"Sounds good! Bye!" Hinata said and got on his bike and rode off. I waved bye back.

I hopped on the back bike pegs and Tsukki started riding in the opposite direction. I hugged on to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, to keep my balance. I truly loved riding with Tsukki. It was nice to be able to hug him for a long period of time. It was nice to be able to snuggle my face in his neck and be able to smell his cologne and shampoo. It was just nice to know that I felt safe anytime I was with him.

_-However, I wish I could make Tsukki experience what I experience for once. But I don't know how to ride a bike. What I told Hinata about my bike was a complete lie. I have a perfectly functioning bike, but I was always too anxious to learn so I just stored it away. No one knows the truth, not even Tsukki. He also believes my bike is just beat-up. I'm too afraid to tell anyone, because I'm in High school for gods sake! What High Schooler doesn't know how to ride a bike?! I'll drag this out for as long as I can.t is true though that Me and Tsukki don't live too far from each other. So he doesn't mind letting me ride with him anytime we're going to the same place...or at least I don't think he minds. Either way, I need to learn how to ride a bike. To give Tsukki a break and let him be the one who gets to hug me from behind and bury his face into my neck and-_

And, wow I could feel my cheeks blushing real hard. All my thoughts stopped though when I realized we were in front of my house. I hopped off the back of the bike.

"You were pretty quiet on the ride home this time." Tsukki stated.

"Today's practice really wore me out, so I'm pretty tired." I chuckled nervously. Rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Understandable. Do you want to hang out tomorrow then?"

"Of course! I'll meet you at your house around noon?"

"That'll work." Tsukki said.

"Alright then. Goodnight Tsukki." I started walking towards my house door.

"Excuse me, Tadashi! forgetting something?" Tsukki said. Pausing me in my tracks.

"Oh, yea!" I ran over to him and gave him a big hug, along with a kiss on the cheek. Tsukki gave my a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Goodnight Tadashi."

"Goodnight. Oh, also make sure to message me when you get home. "

"Okay." He let me go and rode off.

I went into my house and got ready for bed. Once I got in bed I checked my phone and saw I got a message from Tsukki.

**_~ Tsuuuuuukiiii: I'm Home. ~_ **

**_~Me: Thank you. Goodnight again. <3~_ **

**_~ Tsuuuuuukiiii: <3 <3~_ **

I put my phone down. I was excited to see Tsukki tomorrow. I never get tired of seeing him. It was always exciting and sometimes I'll still get butterflies. I really, really like him. 

-Next day- 

*Buzz, buzz, buzz* 

I was woken up by my phone alarm. I grabbed my phone to turn the alarm off. It was around 11 so this gave me enough time to get ready before heading over to Tsukkis' place. I got up, showered, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and put on some clothes. I just threw on some black jeans and one of Tsukki hoodies that I "borrowed" a while ago. Before I left I told my parents I'll be out for a while and I'll be back later. I threw on my shoes and out the door I went. It was about a 10 minute walk to Tsukishima place. Once I got there I knocked on the door. Akiteru opened it. 

"Hey Yamaguchi! I'm guessing you're here for Kei?" He said.

"Mmhhm." I nodded. He then gestured for me to come in. 

"Kei is still getting ready, but I'm sure he wouldn't care if you just went on in." Akiteru said while shutting the door behind us. 

"Thank you." I slipped my shoes off and headed to Tsukkis' room. 

"Tsukki, It's Tadashi. Sorry I'm a bit early." I said while knocking on his door before slowly opening it. 

Once I opened it far enough I let myself in. I saw Tsukki in front of a full body mirror fixing up his hair. He turned around when he saw me in the reflection. 

"Good afternoon Tadashi. I just need to grab my jacket and we can go." 

"Okay. Where are we going anyway?" I asked. 

"There's actually this new cafe I've been wanting to take you to. I've only been there twice and they have the best strawberry shortcake." He said. It still makes me chuckle sometimes knowing that Tsukki's favorite food is strawberry shortcake. You would just never have guessed it. 

"So is this like a date?" I said with a smirk. Tsukki finished putting on his jacket. Minus the jacket, he was wearing Khaki colored jeans with the bottoms cuffed, and a sweater with a button-up underneath. He looked beautiful as usual.

"I guess it is." He turned his face towards me and gave me a little smile. 

"Aren't I a little under-dressed than?" 

He pulled me into his side, putting his arm around me. 

"You can never look bad." He said before giving me a peck on the forehead. "Especially when you're wearing my clothes." His snarky self said. 

My face blushed. He remembered the hoodie that I basically took. 

"Let's get going." He said. He unwrapped his arm from me and I followed him out his bedroom, slipping our shoes back on before heading out his house saying bye to his brother and mom.

After we got out Tsukki went around to the side of his house and grabbed his bike. 

"It's not that far so we can ride there." 

"Are you sure? I mean we can always walk or take a bus." I said nervously. I felt like a burden that he was always doing this for me. 

"If I wasn't sure, would I be offering?" He got on his bike. "Now hop on." 

I did what I was told and stepped on the back pegs resting my hands on his shoulders. Tsukki started pedaling and off we were. The breeze felt super nice. The world was beginning to take the shift from summer to fall. The weather was getting cooler, the leaves were beginning to change colors, but the sun was still shining as bright as ever. 

"Tsukki, do you think you could just go a bit faster? This breeze just feels super nice." 

"Oh. Yea, sure." 

He started pedaling faster. I could feel the breeze even more now. It was also just enough to blow my hair all over the place. These, these are the moments I live for. After a couple minutes though Tsukki slowed down and we stopped in front of the stand alone cafe. I got off the bike so Tsukki could put his bike in the bike rack. After he locked up his bike we entered the shop. The moment you stepped in, you got a huge whiff of the baked goods. It smelled so good it made my mouth water. I looked around, It was pretty small and looked like a normal cafe. Felt cozy and there were a few other people there. We went to the case where all the baked goods were displayed. I could've drooled right then and there. A lady approached us from behind the counter.

"Welcome! What can I get you?" She asked. 

Tsukki turned towards me. "A single slice of cake is pretty big. do you want to share?" 

I nodded my head yes. 

"A slice of Strawberry shortcake, Please." He said to the lady. 

"Any tea or coffee?" She asked in return. Tsukki looked back at me. 

"Oh, um a regular tea with milk. If that's okay?" 

"Make that 2 teas with milk." Tsukki said.

"Alright that'll be $x.xx." 

Before Tsukki pulled out his wallet I interrupted him.

"I'll pay!" I said.

"You sure?" 

"Yea. I mean I guess this is me paying you back for lugging me everywhere." I handed the lady my money. 

Tsukki looked at me with concern.He knows that I'll start doing favors in return anytime I get into my head that I'm being a burden. 

"Here you go." The lady said. We grabbed our stuff and sat at an empty table towards the corner. 

"Wow! You really weren't lying on the size! Have you ever eaten a whole slice by yourself before?" I said in aw. 

"...Maybe..." Tsukki said before shoving one of the strawberries that were on top in his mouth. We both giggled. 

"But you've always been a small eater?" 

"Sometimes it's nice to treat yourself." Tsukki moved the plate toward me. "You have the first official bite." 

I grabbed my fork and took a bite. I basically melted. It was so good. The strawberries tasted fresh, the cream tasted homemade, and the cake was nice and sponge-y. I was so absorbed in the cake that I didn't realize Tsukki grabbed a pic of me until I heard the click go off. 

"Hey! Delete that!" 

"Don't worry I made sure to get your good side." He said in his snarky tone, as usual. 

I pouted, before sticking my tongue out at him. He stuck his back out and we both broke out in a giggle again. That's how the rest of our time was spent, eating, giggling, and talking. Our conversation was interrupted when I got a message from Hinata. 

_**~Hinata Shoyo: Hey Yamaguchi! Me, Kageyama, Ryunosuke, & Nishinoya are all going to do some practice tonight. Wanna join? Do you think you can get Tsukishima to come?~** _

_**~Me: Let me ask.~** _

"Hinata just messaged me. He gathering up some people tonight for some practice and wants to know if we wanna join?" 

"No." Tsukki said straight forward. 

"Why?" 

"I can barely stand them during regular practice, why would I want to spend my vacation practicing with them." 

"Please Tsssuuuuuukkkkiiii!" I begged. I even threw in some puppy dog eyes. 

"No. If I want to practice, I can practice with my brother. Or with even you on another day." 

"Fine, fair enough I guess."

I looked back at my phone to message Hinata. 

_**~Me: I'll come, but Tsukki said he's not going."** _

_**~Hinata Shoyo: Oh alright...He's such a party pooper lol. I'll try messaging others so we can have an even match. We plan on meeting here x, at this time xx:xx!~** _

_**~Me: Sounds good!~** _

I put my phone away and looked at the plate on the table. There was one mouthful left. I saw Tsukki looking at it too before he looked back up at me. 

"You can have it." He said.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

I grabbed the last bite with my fork. I noticed Tsukki's eyes on it from the plate to near my mouth. I knew he wanted it! I turned the fork around and moved it closer to him. 

"Here." I giggled. I swear, he may present as cold and stubborn, but he can also act like a baby. 

He took the last bite of cake with the biggest smile on his face. "Thank you!" 

After finishing everything we returned the mugs and plate and headed out. Tsukki unlocked his bike and off we were. 

"So where are you guys practicing?" Tsukki asked. 

"We plan to practice at x." 

"Do you want to borrow my bike?" 

I could feel my face start to turn red. 

"Oh, no no. I mean it's actually pretty far so I'll catch the train." 

"Okay. What time do you think you'll be back?" 

"I don't know. Maybe xx:xx." I said. "Do you want to do something when I get back?" 

"If you want to. But just message me. I have some stuff to do with my family tomorrow morning, so I just want to plan my time accordingly." 

"Can do Tsukki!" 

We got to my house and got off the back of the bike. I gave Tsukki a hug goodbye and went inside to change into active wear. I grabbed my sports bag just in case and headed back out. I got on the train and sat down.

_-Today has been really good so far. Going to that cafe with Tsukki was a great way to start it. Though I definitely noticed that Tsukki was starting to notice my anxious patterns again. He's always patient with me and tries to reassure me every time, but sometimes I can't get that annoying voice out of my head that I'm a bother. It's probably only a matter of time before I have an anxious breakdown again. He puts up with me all the time! I just want to do something really meaningful and nice in return. And the bike! Anytime someone brings it up I freeze as if I've been caught in a lie. Everyone's going to figure out sooner or later. Oh God! What will Tsukki think of me then? He'll probably laugh. And I feel like I can't ask him to teach me. What if he gets mad that I've been lying to him this whole time? What if he doesn't take me places anymore? What if--no Tadashi, stop thinking that. You know he would never do that. He may act heartless, but he truly has a heart of gold! I mean you've even seen that this morning! I still want to ride a bike though. So I'm able to take Tsukki to places, or even have bike rides with him. I want to learn how to ride a bike to see how free you can feel and for him not not have to worry about me for once. But where would I even start? I'm too afraid to learn by myself.-_

I started to think of everyone I knew who rode a bike. Then a certain orange hair boy came to mind.

 _-Hinata! That's who! He rides a bike to school everyday and I know he wouldn't make fun of me. I'll ask him.-_

The train was coming up to the stop I needed to get off at. I got up and once it stopped I got off and headed down to the public volleyball grounds where I saw everyone Hinata said was coming, plus Ennoshita. They saw me and signaled me to come down. When I got down there we started warming up. It was going to be a 3v3, freshman vs. juniors. It felt like a normal practice for the most part. Hinata and Kageyama would argue with each other anytime something went wrong. Ryunosuke would yell at them. We would argue on if a point really counted or not. It felt more laid back. but I'm happy to get some practice in. I knew I could always improve on my serves. We played best 3 out of 5 and to my surprise we won. And of course Ryunosuke and Nishinoya demanded a re-match. Me and Ennoshita were pretty tired so we sat out of this one and kept score. After their set, which Ryunosuke and Nishinoya won, we all headed to an outdoor hand washing station to freshen up and cool off. Hinata came up to me. 

"Nice game today Yamaguchi! I can really see the improvements!" He said. 

"Thanks Hinata! Same to you!" We both smiled at each other. 

"Um, Hinata can I ask you something?" 

"Sure! What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, but I was wondering if you could...if you could, um, teachmehowtorideabike?" I mumbled the last part under my breath. 

"Teach you what?" Hinata asked in return. 

"A bike..." I said nervously. Oh my god I felt so embarrassed right now. 

"A...bike? Wait, you don't know how to ride a bike? 

"N-n-no. I want to learn so Tsukishima doesn't have to take me everywhere." I said avoiding eye contact with Hinata. 

"Why can't you ask Tsukishima to teach you?" He asked.

"Um, well, I guess I'm too anxious to ask him. I'm afraid he'll look at me as a joke." I looked down at the ground. 

Hinata busted out laughing. "Ha! Come on Yamaguchi. Compared to how he looks at everyone else on the team, you're like the only one he actually would hold his breath for!" 

Kageyama came over. "What are you being so loud for?" 

"Yamaguchi is afraid that Tsukishima won't like him just cause he doesn't know how to ride a bike." Hinata said while still laughing.

"H-HINATA! Not everyone needs to know!" I said. Now my face is truly red. 

"Why would Tsukishima not like you?" Kageyama asked rhetorically. "I mean he did agree to go out with you right? Tsukishima already liked you enough for you to hang around him, so he must really like you to date. I don't think he would look at you any different over something as small as this." 

"He does have a point." Hinata jumped back in. 

"You're right, but I-I still want to learn. So can you teach me?" I asked again. 

"Of course I will!" Hinata said. "I can teach you right now if you want? I rode here." 

"Um, If you don't mind, could we practice with not so many people around?" 

"We can head over to my house and practice in the alley." 

"Sounds good!" I said. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Y'all are liking it so far!!

-Part 2-

-Later that evening/night-

After everyone was cooled down we all said our goodbyes and I followed Hinata over to his bike. Just like with Tsukki I got on the back pegs and we went over to Hinata's house. We went to the alley and we both got off the bike. 

"Well, first thing you have to do is get on." Hinata said, pointing to the bike seat. 

"Oh, yea." 

I got on the bike. Hinata had one hand on the handlebars and one on the back of the seat so there was more control with balance. 

"I'm teaching my sister how to ride a bike right now. so I'm just going to teach you how I'm teaching her. Alright?" 

"Alright." 

Hinata showed me the breaks to the bike and explained the best way to balance when he lets go.

"Do you think you're ready to move?" He asked. 

"Y-yea." 

"Don't worry. I won't let go until you're ready." 

"O-Okay." 

I put my feet on the pedals and started pedaling. After not even a minute Hinata asked if I was ready. He made me feel confident in what I was doing and I said yes. He let go, giving the bike a bit of a push. 

"Hinata! I'm doing it! I'm actually ride-." I lost my balance and fell to the ground along with the bike. "sshhh, ow, ow, ow." I probably just scraped my elbows and palms. 

"Yamaguchi! Are you okay?" Hinata came running towards me. He helped me get back up. 

"Yea, just got a bit caught up in the moment that I wasn't paying attention to my balance." I said while dusting myself off.

"Balancing is the biggest thing when riding a bike. But remember no matter how many times you fall just get back up and try again. Just like in volleyball no matter how many times I miss a spike, I'm still gonna go after the ball." Hinata said with the biggest smile. 

I nodded my head. I picked the bike back up and we started again. Hinata would still hold on in the beginning and then let go. I would get further each time, but I'd still lose balance. After a couple times going up and down the alley Hinata suggested something. 

"You should try now without my help. Get to learn how to start the bike yourself. What you're going to want to do is make sure one foot is on the pedal and one is on the ground. Then you'll push off with your foot and zoom! Off you go!" He really exaggerated his arm movements to describe what he was saying. "You might have trouble getting your balance once your foot is off the ground, but you'll get the hang of it." 

I did what he told me and I put one foot on the pedal and one on the ground to push off. Once I pushed off I wiggled a bit and lost my balance. When I fell off this time I also scrapped one of my knees in the process. It stung really bad, but I got back up. I looked down at my knee and noticed it was bleeding a bit. Hinata came over to me. 

"Ouch." Hinata cringed a bit. "Does that hurt?" 

"No, but I think we should call it a night. It's getting late and I need to make sure I catch the train." 

"Oh. yea! But we should clean up the scars so they don't get infected." Hinata suggested. 

"Agreed." 

Hinata picked up his bike and we headed down back to his house. He got me supplies to clean and bandage up the scrapes. As I was cleaning up the scraps Hinata started talking again. 

"I won't be able to help you tomorrow, but is there any way you can borrow a bike?" 

"Oh, that's fine. I actually have a bike I can use." 

"But I thought your bike was beat-up?" He asked. 

"Oh, um about that. My bike is in good condition. I just said it was beat up so no one would expect anything." 

"Well in that case, you shouldn't have a problem practicing now!" He said excitedly. 

"Yea." I felt my stomach drop. 

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked. 

"Yea. I'm just thinking how I'll bring this up to Tsukki..." I said looking at the ground. 

"Just tell him! Like Kageyama said earlier, he's not gonna look at you any different." 

"Yea, Thanks Hinata." 

After I was done tending to my scrapes I got up and said my goodbyes to Hinata and headed over to the station. After settling in my seat on the train I got out my phone and saw I had a message from Tsukki and a couple missed calls from my mom. 

**_~Tsuuuuuukiiii: Are you okay? Your mom tried to call and she's getting worried.~_ **

_**~Me: Sorry! I went to Hinata's house afterwards for extra practice. I'll make sure to call my mom. ~** _

_**~Tsuuuuuukiiii: It's pretty late though. Do you want me to come meet you at the station so you don't walk by yourself?"** _

_**~Me: Yes please! Thank you.~** _

_**~Tsuuuuuukiiii: I'll head over there now. ~** _

_**~Me: See you there.~** _

I called my mom and explained to her why I was late and how Tsukki was going to meet me at the station. She was understanding and let me off with a warning, but told me to never let that happen again. I got off at my stop and Tsukki was waiting for me, but it caught my attention that he had no bike with him. 

"Where's your bike?" I asked while walking towards him. 

"The chain ended up breaking." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." 

"It's fine. It's actually pretty common for that to happen." Tsukki put his hand out for me to hold and we started walking. 

"It didn't break because of me constantly riding on the back did it?" I said quietly. 

"What? No. That has nothing to do with it. The chains were just old." 

I let out a breath of relief. Tsukki rubbed his thumb over my hand to comfort me. 

"Look Tadashi, I've noticed your patterns starting up again." He made us stop in our tracks. "I just want to remind you that you're okay. You don't need to keep proving your appreciation. Just knowing you're by my side is enough." He grabbed both my hands and pulled me closer. He looked down and must have noticed my bandaged up scraps because then his eyes grew wide. 

"Tadashi! What happened?" 

"Tsukki, I'm okay. Practice was just a bit rough today."

"Why didn't you wear knee pads?" 

"Didn't cross my mind." I laughed nervously. 

"Do they hurt?" 

"No, Hinata gave me supplies to clean and patch it up." 

"Wow, Hinata used his head for once?" 

"Tsuuuuuukiiii! Don't be so mean." I said in a high pitched voice. 

"Sorry, I had to." Tsukki laughed. 

He kissed my forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay." He let one of my hands go, but still kept my other in his and we continued walking. 

I talked about how practice went and he talked about what he did for the rest of the day. He also reminded me that he'll be gone for half of the day tomorrow to do some stuff with his family. 

"What time would you be back?" I asked.

"Probably xx:xx."

"Do you want to hang out at my house tomorrow? we can practice some volleyball encase you didn't want to today" 

"We can hang out, but we should skip practice and let your body rest." He said 

"You're right. We can watch a movie and cuddle...or just cuddle." I pulled myself into his side and wrapped my arms around his waist giving him puppy dog eyes. 

"I guess I can't say no to that face." He smiled. 

We finally got to my house. Tsukki pulled me in close for a hug, grabbed my chin, and made me look up at him. He just stared at me.

"What?" I blushed. 

"Nothing, I just like looking at your face." He ran his thumb across my cheek. I'm sure he could feel how hot it was from blushing. 

He leaned in and gave a peck on my nose, then a peck on the lips before he pulled my in closer, before burying his face in my neck. I stood on my tip-toes so I was able to give him a kiss on the cheek. We unraveled ourselves from each other. 

"Thanks for walking me home Tsukki." I said while still holding his hands. 

"Anytime Tadashi. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest. I'll make sure to message you when I get home." He kissed my hands before letting them go. 

"Goodnight Tsukki." 

"Goodnight." 

Tsukki started walking in the direction of his house and I walked inside mine. Most people were asleep in my house. My stomach growled and I realized I haven't eaten since going to the cafe with Tsukki. I grabbed something to eat then afterwards I took a shower and got ready for bed. I looked at my phone to see if Tsukki messaged me, and he did. 

**_~Tsuuuuuukiiii: I got home fine. Remember I appreciate you so much. You're gonna be okay."~_ **

Just those little reminders from Tsukki always made me feel better. 

_**~Me: AWWWWWW TSUKKI (❁´◡`❁)~** _

_**~Tsuuuuuukiiii: ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ~** _

_**~Tsuuuuuukiiii: Goodnight. See you tomorrow.~** _

_**~Me: Goodnight!~** _

-The next day-

I woke up pretty early today. The house was pretty quiet, but then again my parents were at work. I decided to go to the kitchen and make some breakfast. While I was eating I thought it would be a good idea to practice riding my bike while traffic outside was still low. After eating I cleaned up and headed outside to the back storage shed. I unlocked it and there it was. The dreaded bike. I pulled it out and checked it. It looked to still be in decent condition. The breaks still worked and the chains still looked like they were holding up. 

_-welp, it’s now or never.-_ I thought to myself. 

I took the bike out to the sidewalk, got on, and just practiced what Hinata told me. I could definitely notice a big difference from last night to today. I still lost my balance a few times, but I did a better job at catching myself. After a couple more times of going up and down the sidewalk I noticed that I was riding the bike effortlessly! I started pedaling faster and this was such an awesome feeling. It still felt the same as if I were riding on the back, but because I was the one in control I just felt a greater sense of power and freedom. I stopped going up and down the sidewalk and got onto the street _-probably where I should have been practicing in the first place-_ and started going around the block. 

About halfway around the block I noticed there was a bit of a hill. Hinata didn’t really teach me what to do in this case, but I’ve seen it done enough that I had a pretty good idea. I lifted myself up from the seat a bit to get better momentum. The hill wasn’t that steep so I got to the top pretty easily. I let gravity do it’s thing when going down the hill. I still kept my feet on the pedals to make sure I didn't lose control and one of my fingers on the brake just in case I needed to hit the breaks fast. However without thinking through this clearly, I closed my eyes just to enjoy the moment. That was a mistake. 

It was only for a quick couple of seconds, but when I opened my eyes again I realized that from construction they were doing, there was a steel plate in the road. I didn’t have enough time to stop or squeeze the breaks before my body was being thrown to the ground. 

“Sir! Are you okay?” A construction worker said. 

_-Oh god someone saw me! I’m going to die of embarrassment!-_

The construction worker came towards me and helped me up. 

“Are you hurt?” The construction worker asked again. 

“No, no I’m fine. I don’t feel hurt.” I said. 

“You really need to be careful, especially if construction is being done. You can get seriously injured.” He stated.

I nodded my head. “Thank you.” 

“Are you going to be fine getting home?” He asked. 

“Yes. I live right around the corner so I should be fine. Thank you again.” 

I picked up my bike and decided to walk the rest of the way home. I put the bike back in the shed. I headed inside my house and went to go take a shower. When I took off my shirt I noticed I started to bruise where I fell. I pushed against it and it definitely hurt a bit. _-Well this is just great.-_ I took my shower and got into different clothes. I went to the living room, sat down and turned on the t.v. After a few minutes I got a message from Tsukki. 

**_~Tsuuuuuukiiii: Hey Tadashi. We’re getting ready to leave. Is it okay if I have my mom just drop me off at your place?~_ **

**_~Me: Yeah, that’s fine!~_ **

**_~Tsuuuuuukiiii: Alright see you then.~_ **

**_~Me: Can’t wait <3~ _ **

I got up and cleaned up around the house a bit including my room _. -I should probably tell Tsukki what happened today. I mean if he figures out the bruise I could always just tell him it was from yesterday’s volleyball practice, but he’s going to figure out the truth sooner or later. Also now both Hinata and Kageyama know. I mean I’m sure they can keep a secret, but I doubt they can keep this one.-_ *sigh* I finished picking up. Just in time to because I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Tsukki. 

“TSUKKI!” I gave him a huge hug. 

After a few seconds I let go so he could come in. I shut the door. Once I turned back around I noticed he had a bag with him. 

“What’s in the bag Tsukki?” I asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe a favorite food for a favorite someone.” Tsukki said. He walked into the kitchen and set the bag on the table. 

“Is it perhaps fries?” I asked flirting-ly. 

Tsukki pulled out a container from the bag and opened it. 

“Yea, but it looks like they’ve gone soggy. I don’t think anyone would want them now.” Tsukki said with complete sarcasm. 

Me and Tsukki looked at each other and laughed. 

“Of course they’re for you. I thought you might still be in pain from yesterday so I got you some fries to cheer you up.” He handed me the box. 

I opened the box and saw the glorious fries in their great soggy-ness. I put it back on the table and basically rammed myself into Tsukki for another giant hug. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, squeezed right where I was bruising. I winced in pain.

“Tadashi...are you okay?” Tsukki asked. 

_-Oh no here we go.-_

“Umm I’m just sorta bruised on my side.” I said quietly. 

“Did you guys practice volleyball yesterday or did just wrestle with each other?”

“Well the bruise really isn’t from yesterday’s practice.” 

Tsukki raised an eyebrow. “Huh?” 

“Well the bruise is from me falling today?” I said. 

“What, did you fall into the edge of the table or something?” He asked. 

“More like I fell onto the steel plate around the block earlier today.” I looked up at Tsukki, smiling, hoping he’d wouldn’t take this too seriously. 

“H-How!?” 

“Well, I was riding my bike down the hill the steel plate is on, and, the steel plate won.” 

Tsukki looked at me confused. 

“And the scrapes were from practice, but not volleyball practice….more like practice with a bike…” I unraveled myself from Tsukki and started twirling my thumbs waiting for a response anxiously. 

“...What do you mean practice with a bike? And I thought your bike was beat-up?” 

I started to explain everything while making small eye contact with Tsukki. I feel like he’s judging me with his eyes. 

“Truth is, Tsukki, I don’t know how to ride a bike. And so yesterday I asked Hinata if he could teach me. He agreed to it so we went back to his house after practice and of course I fell a couple times, explaining the scrapes.” I started rambling. “And-and the only reason I didn’t ask you was because I was afraid you were going to judge me and think of me differently. And I’ve been wanting to learn how to ride a bike for a while, but I was always too anxious. But when we started officially dating and you were willing to let me ride with you all the time, I-I felt bad and like a burden. So I wanted to learn even more so we we’re equal, and we could take turns or take bike rides together or to simply give you a break from me for once, an-“ 

Tsukki cut me off by bringing my head into his chest and giving me a hug of comfort. He giggled. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, sometimes you just make me laugh with the things that come out of your mouth.”

“Well that doesn’t make me feel better.” I stated. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. But I’m not judging you, and I don’t think of you any different. Everyone learns at different paces. Also I don’t mind taking you places. Trust me, you and I both know if I did, I would say something about it. You're not a burden to me, I mean with all the craziness I deal with during volleyball you’re the person I turn to for a second of calmness. You’re the only person that I’ve opened myself up to and I take any opportunity I possibly can to be with you. So even though the moments we’re riding somewhere are small, I enjoy them probably as much as you. I know how happy you get, and knowing you’re happy makes me happy.” Tsukki said. 

I could hear the truth in his voice and it definitely got me all emotional. I looked up at Tsukki trying not to cry. 

“That means a lot to me Tsukki. I’m super happy that I have someone like you.” I shoved my face back in his chest. 

“I like you Tadashi, like a lot, a lot.” 

Me and Tsukki stayed in the position for a while until I got myself together. I finally un-hugged Tsukki. Before I completely let go he grabbed my face and planted his lips on mine. Tsukki rarely kissed me on the lips, especially like this, but I wasn’t going to stop him. He finally unlocked his lips from mine. I was blushing real hard. 

“Wait, you said you rode your bike down the hill? I thought you didn’t have a functioning bike?” Tsukki stated. 

“Oh no, my bike is actually in good condition. I just said that so no one would suspect anything.” 

“Well...in case my bike is broken and yours isn’t, so you want to show me what you got?” Tsukki smirked. 

My eyes widen. “Really?! Wait I thought we were just suppose to watch a movie and cuddle today?” 

“Yea we can do that later. I mean you went through all of this, and it is your bike, might as well.” 

“O-okay!” I grabbed Tsukki’s arm and took him to the back storage shed. I pulled out my bike. “Here she is!” 

“Nice bike. Just so you know it might feel a bit different with someone riding on the back. Are you going to be comfortable with that?” 

“How different?” I asked.

“Not much. You’re still going to balance the same, but you just have extra weight. So you’ll need to pedal harder.” Tsukki said. 

“Ohhhhh, okay! Also where do you want to go?” 

“That’s up to you. You’re the driver. If you want to go down the street, we can go down the street, if you want to go on the other side of town. We can go to the other side of town. “ Tsukki laughed. 

I thought about where to go ‘cause I didn’t want to just do a boring trip down the street. After thinking of different places, it hit me. 

“I know where we can go.” I said in excitement. 

“Where?” Tsukki asked. 

“It’s a secret.” 

“Okaaaayy…” Tsukki said suspiciously. 

We went out to the street and I got on the bike. Tsukki got on the back pegs and put his hands on my shoulder. I pushed off to get the bike started and started riding in the direction of our destination. I lost my balance a couple of times, but I caught myself before either me or Tsukki fell off. After a while I could feel Tsukki bend down, wrapping his arms around my shoulder, resting his head on top of mine. I could feel my heart melt. It was a bit of a ride, but we got there in one piece. I decided to take us to the CD/Record shop. 

“Wow, it’s been a while since we’ve been here.” Tsukki said. He got off the back while I put the bike in the bike rack. 

I came back and stood next to him. “I don’t know why I choose this place. It just felt right.” 

“I think you choose right.” Tsukki put his arm around my shoulder. “This place will always be a good place. I mean you did ask me out here.” Both me and Tsukki smiled. We walked up to the door, and he Opened it. 

“After you.” He directed. 

I walked in and got the same butterflies I got when we were here and I asked him out. And at this moment, I think I truly loved him. 

__

-Quick Tsukishima's POV- 

I got on the back pegs of Tadashi’s bike. I put my hands on his shoulder and we started moving. We lost balance a couple times, but Tadashi was quick to catch us. After a while I wrapped my arms around Tadashi's shoulders and rested my head on top of his. I understood the joy that he must have gotten out of this. I might not seem really affectionate, but with Tadashi I would let my walls down fully. He was always nice to just hug. I got whiffs of his shampoo and it smelled really sweet, like strawberries. I’ve always loved the smell of strawberries. I felt safe with him. Although I couldn’t care less if Tadashi ever learned to ride a bike. I always enjoyed taking him places. I like how he clung onto me. I like how he would put his face in my neck. It almost tickled a bit. I know he feels protected and I liked knowing that Tadashi saw me as a safe space, because I felt the same way. After a while I saw us coming closer to our destination. Joy washed over me. It was the CD/ Record shop, the same one Tadashi asked me out at. I don’t know why he picked this place, but it felt right. I got off once we got there and he locked his bike up. He said “he didn’t know why he chose this place, but it felt right” too. I got butterflies, the same butterflies I got when Tadashi asked me out. We sorta talk about the idea of dating before he asked me out, but honestly if he didn’t ask me out on that day I probably would have. I opened the door for Tadashi. And at this moment, I think I truly loved him. 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it so much! I do plan to write more TsukiYama stories for it's one of my favorite ships. I have a couple ideas for stories in mind. I'll also probably be writing different ships too or just fiction stories in general.


End file.
